Marriage
by Ikneesias
Summary: Kakashi ingin berteriak. Dalam hati, karena dia masih punya reputasi untuk dipertahankan. Dan karena dia tidak ingin memberikan kepuasan pada Naruto yang mengajaknya nikah semudah dia mengajak Kakashi kencan di salah satu restoran. (Sekuel dari Finally, Age Swap, NaruKaka, Not the lemon sekuel)


Warning: **NaruKaka, Age Swap (Older Naruto Younger Kakashi), Age Difference (12 tahun), BL**

Holaa, aku gak nyangka bakal nulis NaruKaka lagi dalam waktu sedekat ini, wkwkwk, tapi lagi baca-baca cerita naruto di ao3 yang rada-rada populer dan lagi mood aja. Dan dari kemarin mikir gimana kalau Kakashi make Kimono/Yukata yang belakangnya ada lambang klan Hatake. Wkwkkw.

**(((Dan saia lagi salty kemarin gak sengaja ngeliat cuplikan narto nika di canon dan saia tida bisa menerimanya, **** #ohok)))**

Anyway, enjoy this one. Nulisnya butuh sejam.

* * *

Marriage

Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

**I did not own Naruto, nor it's world. If I do, Naruto would kiss Kakashi the second he got the chance to. I make this for fun, so I hope you guys will have fun reading this too. Lastly, I did not get anything from this Fan Fiction, so please bear with me when I am being overly difficult with update time. Thank you.**

* * *

Kakashi ingin berteriak. Dalam hati, karena dia masih punya reputasi untuk dipertahankan. Dan karena dia tidak ingin memberikan kepuasan pada Naruto yang mengajaknya nikah semudah dia mengajak Kakashi kencan di salah satu restoran.

Serius, siapa yang bisa mengira bahwa seorang Naruto yang baru bangun, mata masih berat dengan kantung terlihat jelas dan menguap tiada henti, tiba-tiba berbicara, "Mau menikah denganku?"

Kakashi akan menyangkal hingga hari dia meninggal bahwa mulutnya komat-kamit tidak bersuara saat dia mendengar ucapan tersebut. Dan Naruto, berani-beraninya dia tertawa melihat ekspresi Kakashi yang seperti itu. Tidak ada penyesalan sedikit pun dalam diri Kakashi ketika dia menerjang Naruto dari tempat tidur hingga jatuh ke lantai, mengabaikan protes dan ringisan Naruto karena menimpa lantai.

Lalu dia berkata _iya._

Lalu Naruto menciumnya tanpa henti,tidak memedulikan nafas pagi mereka yang benar-benar mengganggu, dan membalik posisi mereka hingga dia menutupi seluruh tubuh Kakashi dengan tubuhnya di lantai.

Dan sekarang, sebulan setelah persiapan yang hektik, Kakashi berdiri di depan cermin di rumah Minato-sama (karena mereka menolak untuk membiarkan Kakashi bersiap-siap di rumahnya dengan alasan bahwa tempat pernikahannya dekat dengan kediaman Hokage), membiarkan Rin memasang Kimono pada dirinya—Kimono yang terakhir dikenakan Ayahnya dan harus diukur ulang untuk dia kenakan—dan menatap Obito yang duduk di tempat tidur lewat cermin.

Bahkan dua tahun setelah dia tahu bahwa Kakashi pacaran dengan Naruto-sensei (yang mana mengejutkan untuk Kakashi karena Obito, Rin, Genma, Raidou dan beberapa temannya yang lain baru tahu setelah Rin menghampiri apartemen Naruto pagi setelah ulang tahun Kakashi yang ke delapan belas), Obito masih tampak shock dengan kondisi teman dan ketua timnya.

Obito menutup wajahnya dengan tangan, "Ugh, ini masih sulit untuk dipercaya." Dia menurunkan kedua tangannya. "Kau akan menikah. Dengan Naruto-sensei. Bagaimana bisa aku tidak melihatnya."

Kakashi memutar kedua matanya. "Hn. Tidak mengherankan. Matamu bisa melihat, tapi otakmu tidak bisa memprosesnya."

Rin memukul tangannya. "Jangan bergerak. Aku belum selesai. Dan berhentilah berkelahi kalian berdua. Apa yang akan Naruto-sensei katakan kalau kalian berdua berkelahi di hari pernikahannya."

Kakashi dengan suara yang pelan berkata, "Ini hari pernikahanku juga." Rin mengencangkan sesuatu dari belakang, lalu dia mundur.

"Sudah selesai."

Dan Kakashi melihat lagi rupanya lagi di cermin. Setengah wajah masih tertutup kain, tubuh terbalut kimono abu-abu tanpa detail yang rumit, dan lambang klan Hatake terpampang jelas di belakang. Dia biarkan rambutnya seperti tampilan biasa, menolak tawaran Rin untuk menjinakkan mahkota abu-abu yang selalu melawan grafitasi tersebut.

Dia menutup matanya, membiarkan senyum kecil muncul di bibirnya. Setelah hari ini, dia akan menjadi setengah Namikaze. Rasa girang yang tumbuh dirinya semakin membesar hingga keriput muncul di kedua sudut matanya.

Hari ini Hatake Kakashi akan resmi menjadi Hatake-Namikaze Kakashi.

Butuh kerja keras untuk menahan teriakan bahagia yang memaksa keluar dari kerongkongan Kakashi. Dia masih punya reputasi untuk dipertahankan.

"—Kashi! Kakashi! Ya Tuhan, kamu mimpi apa sih? Sudah hampir jam sepuluh nih! Kamu mau terlambat datang ke pernikahanmu sendiri?"

Ah benar. Kakashi menghiraukan tatapan yang diberikan kedua teman setimnya itu. Mengusap-usap perutnya kemudian berbalik. "Tunggu apa lagi? Ayo turun ke bawah."

Dan kedua temannya tersebut mengulurkan tangan mereka, menjadi pengganti Ayahnya sebagai orang yang mengantar Kakashi menuju altar pernikahan. Karena mereka adalah keluarga, meski tidak ada darah yang menyatukan mereka. Mereka adalah keluarga yang Kakashi dapatkan dan tidak akan pernah dia lepaskan.

* * *

XxX

* * *

Naruto—Ya Tuhan! Naruto seperti dewa matahari. Kakashi tidak bisa menyembunyikan rasa takjub dalam dirinya begitu dia melihat pasangannya berdiri di atas altar. Naruto—Kakasih bisa mengeluarkan seribu satu kata untuk mendeskripsikan Naruto dan tidak satupun bisa menjelaskan seberapa luar biasa indahnya Naruto.

Karena Naruto yang berdiri di sana tampak—rambut pirang dijinakkan ke samping menampakkan anting silver di telinganya, mata biru membelalak melihatnya lalu tersenyum lebar begitu manis, kimono kuning menyala dengan ukiran indah menghiasi dan lambang Uzumaki di punggungnya, yang membalut tubuh kokoh yang begitu familiar untuk Kakashi—Naruto begitu sempurna di mata Kakashi.

Dia sempat berhenti melangkah, mata terfokus pada Naruto, sebelum teman-temannya menarik tangannya untuk memaksanya lanjut berjalan. Dan begitu dia mengambil tangan Naruto untuk digenggam, Kakashi tidak lagi memerhatikan apapun selain Naruto.

Tidak ada yang lebih penting dari Naruto. _Tidak ada_.

Dia tidak mendengar apapun yang dikatakan oleh Minato-sama (Yondaime ini mengatakan bahwa dia sendiri yang akan meresmikan pernikahan anaknya), hanya mengatakan kalimat yang harusnya dia katakan ketika Naruto menggenggam tangannya dan mengangguk.

Dan saat Minato-sama—Minato-san sekarang, dia telah resmi menjadi menantu Kakashi—berkata bahwa mereka bisa berciuman sekarang, Naruto menggenggam punggungnya, memutar tubuhnya hingga tubuh Naruto menutup pandangan seluruh tamu undangan dari wajah Kakashi, membuka masker Kakashi dan menciumnya sedalam mungkin.

Tawa menggelegar, diiringi tepuk tangan yang meriah dan bunyi siulan yang saling bersahutan. Kakashi tidak peduli. Dia mencium kembali Naruto selama mungkin.

* * *

XxX

* * *

Nantinya dia tahu bahwa Minato-san yang memaksa Naruto untuk menikahi Kakashi sesegera mungkin. Bahwa Minato-san sudah mendorong Naruto untuk mengambil topi Hokage dari dirinya sejak Kakashi berusia enam belas tahun. Dan Naruto selalu menolak dengan alasan bahwa dia tidak ingin menjadi Hokage sebelum menikah karena dia tahu bahwa waktunya untuk bersama dengan orang yang dia sayangi akan banyak terpotong sebagai Hokage.

Nantinya dia akan bertanya, apakah Naruto benar-benar ingin menikahi dirinya. Dan dia akan merasa sangat bodoh sudah meragukan Naruto, karena mereka telah bersama dalam ikatan yang lebih dari sekedar satu tim selama lima tahun dan dia tidak pernah meragukan Naruto.

Karena Naruto selalu memprioritaskan dirinya di atas segala-galanya.

* * *

END

* * *

I made them wear kimono because why the fuck not? Dari kemarin mau nulis mafia Au di mana bosnya pake kimono di official meeting terus kepikiran mending narto sama kakashi pake kimono pas mau nika ya. Awkwkwk.

Anyway, **Rinse and Repeat** update minggu ini atau minggu depan yak, saia capek. Susah banget nulis pake povnya minato.

Ini cerita ketiga di series ini ya, dua tahun setelah ending finally. Cerita keduanya masih ditulis. Makasih. Iya, sekuel dari Finally (or in which jarfa gagal move on)

Also, makasih buat **withoutwaxP dan kamizukyz **yang udah review di **Finally. **Maap ya kagak balas reviewnya karena mager banget sama sistem PM-an si FFN.


End file.
